My Prince Charming(REMAKE)
by Kimkadek9488
Summary: Oh Sehun cowok ganteng yang baru aja di nobatkan menjadi The Most Wanted Male di sekolah Jongin. Entah keajaiban apa yang terjadi, Jongin berhasil menjadi pacarnya. Jongin pikir dia beruntung memiliki kekasih selevel Oh Sehun tapi faktanya Nol besar. Mereka bahkan tidak pernah duduk berdua. So Inilah kisah rumit Jongin. Hunkai/Sekai/Sejong/Yaoi/bxb/Bottom!kai! Top!Sehun
1. Mianhae

Hai hohohohohoho.. apa kabar? /tebar koin/ setelah se abad gua menghilang/najis/ akhirnya gua balik lagi. Kalian pasti kangen banget sama gua hiks.. terharu dedek/lap ingus/

Reader: gak ada yang kangen sm elu,cot/jambak/

Jadi gua mau menyampaikan MAAF SEBESAR-BESARnya kepada pembaca.. maaf bgt karena gua hiatusnya lumayan lama. Well akhirnya kimkadek kehilangan satu ginjalnya... gua baru kelar operasi beberapa minggu lalu..well kesannya gua caper yak..

Mianhae Dan FF LOVE terpaksa discont entah kapan di lanjut.. karena gua benar2 stuck dan serasa kehilangan ingatan sama alur cerita itu. Istilah nya apa yah um writerblock? Entahlah namanya apa.. jadi sebagai permintaan maaf gua Cuma bisa ngeremake satu novel karena gua bener-bener kek orang kehabisan akal buat FFN... kolom riview terbuka buat kalian yang mau mencaci maki gua karena kelalaian gua... Mianhae... sekali lagi maaf.. soooo kalau kalian minat silahkan next ke halaman selanjutnya ... Terima Kasih

TTD KIMKADEK


	2. Chapter 1

MY CHARMING PRINCE

CAST OH SEHUN X KIM JONGIN

RATED T-M ENTAHLAH TAPI JAGA2 AJA

WARNING

BOYXBOY ALIAS YAOI ALIAS HOMO

HOMOPHOBIA PLUS ANTI JONGIN BOTTOM GET OFF BITCH!

KARANGAN ASLI MILIK ORIZUKA

x

x

x

"Hng, hari ini cuacanya mendung sekali"

Heol!

Demi seluruh koleksi bokepnya Jimin, bisa-bisanya dia membicarakan soal cuaca di saat penting dan langka seperti ini :'). Jongin menggerutu dalam hatinya mengutuki sifat kekasihnya

Kekasihnya.. yah kekasihnya. Sigh.

Atau yah setidaknya dulu Jongin berpikir seperti itu. Saat ini Jongin sedang duduk berduaan bersama namja albino tampan di beranda rumah Jongin.

Hanya berdua.

Sekali lagi Jongin tekankan BERDUA

 _ **BERDUAAN.**_

Yah mungkin kalian menganggap Jongin berlebihan lebay dan sebagainya tapi pada kenyataannya hal ini memang jarang terjadi hampir tidak pernah Jongin bisa berduaan dengan kekasihnya pucatnya ini. Jongin menatap kesal Sehun—kekasih tampannya—sambil terus mendumel.

Kenapa mereka bisa berduaan sekarang. Karena Chanyeol hyung kakak laki-laki Jongin yang juga sahabat dekat Sehun yang juga selalu menjadi alasan Sehun dan tujuan utama Sehun datang ke rumah Jongin. Bisa dibilang Sehun hampir tidak pernah datang untuk Jongin.

Oke baiklah

Sehun TAK PERNAH datang untuk Jongin, Jongin mendengus kesal mengingatnya.

Sekarang Chanyeol sedang pergi entah kemana tapi Jongin cukup yakin Chanyeol sedang asyik membantu tetangga baru di belakang rumah yang kata satpam komplek keluarga itu mempunyai seorang putra super manis dan seksi. Jadi jangan heran Chanyeol cepat-cepat melesat keluar rumah ketika sebuah truk pengangkut barang raksasa melewati rumah kami.

Heol!.

 **X**

 **X**

 **X**

 _Jongin POV_

Jadi disinilah Sehun, orang yang begitu saja terlupakan oleh Chanyeol hyung. Awalnya mereka janjian untuk main PS2 sore ini. Dan aku Kim Jongin—dengan satu persejutaribu menyesal, sisanya bahagia bukan main—mengatakan kepadanya kalau Chanyeol tidak ada di rumah. Sehun hanya mendesah lemah, kemudian duduk di kursi. CATAT! Duduk di kursi bukan PULANG!. Tapi sayang semuanya terasa asing ketika aku ikut duduk disebelahnya.

Aku sadar kenyataan aku tidak pernah duduk disebelahnya sejak dua bulan lalu. Karenanya aku gugup. Demi Tuhan aku sangat gugup. Dan begitu mendengar komentarnya soal cuaca tadi, membuat moodku seketika down. Jatuh sejatuh-jatuhnya. Aku memilih untuk mendiamkannya sebagai tanda kalau aku marah. Dan Sehun dengan segala ketidak pekaannya ah sudahlah.

"Sepertinya akan hujan deras" Sehun kembali bergumam sambil terus memandang keluar langit.

SI-A-PA-YANG-PE-DU-LI-KA-LAU-BA-KAL-TU-RUN-HU-JAN?! Apa kau tidak sadar, aku disini menunggumu untuk berbicara sesuatu yang lebih romantic seperti "Apa kabar?" atau "Bogoshipo" atau apalah! JInjaa! Sampai pertanyaan bodoh seperti itu aja tidak pernah keluar dari mulut kekasihku ini. Dan aku menganggapnya romantis. Apa lagi yang lebih buruk dari ini.

"Jongin kenapa sih? Sakit gigi?" AKHIRNYA! Sehun ternyata menangkap ekspresi kesal di wajahku. Walaupun salah mengartikannya. Aku tetap senang dia tidak pernah menanyakan ini sebelumnya. Ini tandanya ada sekian persen peningkatan dalam hubunganku dengan Sehun. Walaupun hanya seperti itu tetap ada peningkatan. Yaaah… begitulah. Aku memang namja paling menyedihkan sedunia.

"Nggg, Hunnie lu mau minum kagak?" aku menawarkannya minum karena sepertinya dia haus berat. Sehun kemudian menghela nafas, tampak lega. "kirain gua bakal mati dehidrasi disini" Sehun mengerling jahil membuat ku sedikit terkekeh. Aku tersenyum membalas cengirannya lalu masuk untuk mengambil minum.

Setelah sampai batas aman—Sehun yang tak bisa melihatku lagi—aku melangkah sambil berjoget senang. Ahhh indahnya dunia…. Kenapa sih Sehun itu tampan sekali? Kenapa dia selalu bisa membuat ku melupakan segala kesalahannya dengan satu senyuman gantengnya. Oh aku bisa menjawabnya karena Sehun-ku INGAT Sehun-ku (iya jong iya -_-) adalah pemilik senyum paling terindah sejagat raya. Tak ada yang bisa menolak auranya bahkan si penggila rok mini Bae Suzy sekalipun. Nini meleleh eommaaaaaaa.

Oh ya soal perempuan centil satu ini,cih aku merasa kotor menyebut namanya. Dia Bae Suzy selama dua bulan terakhir ini habis-habisan mencoba mencideraiku setelah tahu aku aku sudah jadian dengan cowo kelas tiga yang menang polling "The SOPA's most wanted male" di mading sekolah

 _sigh_

Aku tak henti-hentinya memandang foto Sehun yang terpampang di mading tersebut setiap akan memasuki kelas. Sehun benar-benar tampak luar biasa keren dengan pose sedang mengigit medali emas hasil olimpiade matematika tahun lalu wajahnya ditimpa cahaya lampu sorot di atas panggung dengan label tulisan 1st . Aku tak pernah bosan menatap foto itu walaupun hampir tiap siang dan malam bertemu dengannya di rumah. Kurasa aku wajib berterima kasih kepada orang yang mengabadikan moment tersebut dengan _angle_ yang begitu keren.

.

.

.

Dengan dua kaleng minuman soda ditanganku, aku melangkah ringan ke teras rumahku. Sebelum menampakan diri aku menarik napas dan menghembuskannya perlahan agar aku sedikit lebih rileks

"Ini…" Aku belum menyelesaikan ucapan ku ketika mendapati Chanyeol hyung sudah menduduki kursi tempat aku duduk tadi.

 **Aku akan membunuhnya!**

Well, mungkin nanti malam saja. Aku tidak ingin dilihat Sehun berlumuran darah Chanyeol. Dia pasti tak ingin berurusan dengan pembunuh.

"Oh Daebak Nini kesayangan gua benar-benar pengertian sama hyungnya" Seru Chanyeol hyung ketika melihatku muncul dari dalam rumah. Chanyeol jelas tak mengerti arti dari pengertian itu sendiri. Aku memasang wajah termasam yang kupunya, tapi Chanyeol tidak menyadarinya dan malah menyambar dua minuman kaleng dari tanganku. Salah satunya ia lemparkan pada Sehun yang segera menangkapnya dengan sigap. Aku nyaris bertepuk tangan melihatnya. Satunya lagi dibuka dengan kejam didepan mataku lalu isinya di teguk sampai habis. Awas saja kau nanti malam brengsek.

"Hun, demi apapun gua gak boong!" seru Chanyeol tiba-tiba. Ternyata sudah ada percakapan selama aku mengambil minuman – yang seharusnya menjadi milikku dan Sehun.

"Seksi banget! Pake hot pants gilaaa anjir! Gua sampe jatohin lukisan appanya dia" Sehun tidak menanggapi—syukurlah—dan hanya menenggak minumannya. Sesaat ku pikir dia tidak tertarik dengan topic ini namun perkataannya selanjutnya membuat telingaku berdenging

"Terus?" demi apapun aku berharap Sehun bertanya hanya untuk menghargai Chanyeol hyung, aku berharap Sehun tidak tertarik dengan namja manis berpinggul lebar dengan bokong besar dan berbetis kecil atau apapun itu yang jelas bukan ciri-ciriku. Kali ini aku akan mengorbankan segalanya asal yang kuharapkan benar.

"Terus? Terus yah gua kenalan sama dia!" apa lagi?" sahut Chanyeol histeris. Dia selalu histeris kalau melihat namja manis "Oh ya" sambung Chanyeol sok misterius "Kalian tahu apa bagian terbaiknya?"

Aku dan Sehun hanya diam tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda akan menanggapi Park-Kim idiot Chanyeol, namun dia tampak tidak peduli dan terus .

"Dia bakal satu sekolah sama kita! Dia sekelas sm elu, Jong!"

FIX!

AKU

TIDAK

BAIK

BAIK

SAJA

Dia, si tetangga baru super seksi akan sekelas denganku. Ini berarti nilai tubuh ku yang di vonis nilai 3,5 oleh seluruh seme dikelas ku akan turun drastis! Jinjjaaa! Belum cukup menghinakah angka 3,5 untuk seorang uke seperti ku?! Aku yakin besok nilai tubuhku akan turun 2,5. Dua jika yang menilai adalah Zico si sok keren. Aku tak pernah suka padanya. Dia bahkan tidak ada sekuku-kukunya dibandingkan Sehun. Oke mungkin ada sekukunya, atau beberapa kukunya lah. Tapi yang pasti aku tidak akan pernah suka pada cowok yang Cuma bagus di luar saja.

"Terus jadi urusan gua gitu?" sahutku seolah tidak peduli.

"Idih Jongin lemot, kalau dia sekelas sama elo berarti gua ada akses! Lo bisa jadi penghubung cinta gua sama dia!"

"Mwo? Penghubung apaan?" Seru ku sengit. Yang benar saja.

"Elah jangan pura-pura bego deh, Jong. Lu harus mau jadi penghubung gua sama Ren!"

"Never!" aku mulai sedikit emosi saat ini. Apa-apaan sih Chanyeol memangnya aku Aphrodite?

"Cih, dasar payah. Percuma gua punya dongsaeng kek elu" Kata Chanyeol, lalu mendesah kecewa.

"Biarin" balasku. Tanpa pamit pada Sehun aku berderap masuk kedalam rumah. Bisa-bisa aku lepas kendali kalau terus membahas sesuatu yang aku dan Chanyeol tak pernah bisa sepakati. Dan kalau sudah meledak aku akan terlihat jelek. Aku tidak mau terlihat jelek di depan Sehun

Yeah, walaupun aku yakin Sehun tidak akan pernah peduli.

 _Jongin POV end_

X

X

X

Sehun dan Chanyeol yang melihat Jongin pergi akhirnya memutuskan untuk ikut masuk kedalam menuju kamar Chanyeol yang bersebrangan dengan kamar Jongin.

"Yeol, duluan aja siapin PSnya gua liat Jongin dulu" ucap Sehun yang hanya dibalas anggukan dari Chanyeol kemudian memasuki kamarnya sendiri

Perlahan Sehun sedikit mengetuk pintu kamar Jongin, dan membukanya. Sedikit banyak ia hafal kebiasaan Jongin yang tidak pernah mengunci pintu kamarnya

"Hey" Sehun menyapa pelan Jongin yang berguling-guling di karpet di bawah kasur namja tan itu

"Jong, lu kenapa sih?" Tanya Sehun pelan, namun di abaikan Jongin yang sudah merubah posisinya menajadi menelungkupkan wajah. "Jong, gua nanya jawab" ucap Sehun lagi

' _kita bahkan masih pake lo gua hun'_ Batin Jongin miris. Mati-matian dia berusaha menormalkan air mukanya. Sekali lagi Jongin tidak ingin terlihat jelek di depan Sehun. Perlahan namja tan itu membalik tubuhnya untuk melihat Sehun

"Enggak kok, gua Cuma males aja sama Chanyeol yang kecentilan" gerutu Jongin yang hanya di balas senyum dari Sehun. Jongin mau pingsan saja melihat senyum ganteng kekasihnya pucatnya.

"Ya udah, gua nyusul Chanyeol dulu" ucapnya kemudian berlalu dari kamar Jongin

Yah hanya seperti itu

Kalian kalau kalian mengharapkan adegan romantis Sehun yang membujuk dan memperbaiki mood Jongin dengan perlakuan romantis kalian salah lapak! tidak akan nada adegan seperti itu dalam hubungan mereka.

Jongin mengigit bibirnya menahan perasaan nyeri di hatinya. Akhirnya Jongin memilih untuk menuju laptop kesayangan di meja kamarnya. Sehun kalau sudah main PS dengan Chanyeol mereka bisa menghabiskan 5 jam nonstop untuk bermain dengan kotak hitam berisi ratusan kabel yang menurut Jongin sebagai alat pembodohan. Chanyeol menyebutnya kotak ajaib. Yah si Play Station 2 itu. Jongin bahkan tidak mengerti apa bedanya dengan yang pertama selain bentuknya yang menipis dan warnanya yang menggelap. Menurut Jongin menelusuri dunia maya lebih menyenangkan dari pada berteriak-teriak di depan TV seperti makhluk primitive dari pedalaman amazon.

Jongin mengakses e-mail miliknya. Dia sudah jarang mengecek emailnya, sejak memakai ponsel. Jongin juga sanksi kalau masih ada orang mengirim email ketika kau bisa menggunakan SMS untuk berkomunikasi.

Ting

Sebuah tanda email masuk muncul. Ternyata dari Baekhyun. Mungkin dia melihat tanda Online dari Jongin. Baekhyun adalah sahabat Jongin sejak SD. Selalu satu sekolah entah mengapa Jongin hanya tersenyum geli mengingatnya. Dan dia sedang berpikir kira-kira Baekhyun mengirim apa padanya mengingat mereka bertemu setiap hari di sekolah.

 _ **From : fuckingbyunsexy**_

 _ **Subject : damn good news!**_

 _ **Woy kkam! Gua ada kabar terbaru! Soal si medusa Suzy! Denger-denger dia bakal pindah ke China! Akhirnya! Gua dan elu bisa hidup tenang dengan damai.**_

 _ **Oya, si Sehun gimana? Masih cuek. Lu harus bergerak agresif Jong. Jangan lembek begini, supaya itu triplek tua sadar kalau elu butuh perhatian. Kalau gua jadi elu gak bakal gua sia-siain cowo ganteng begitu.**_

 _ **OH! Jangan lupa sampein salam gua buat Chanyeol. Bilang salam muaniees dari Sexy Byun**_

 _ **Bubbye..!**_

Jongin tersenyum miris membaca kalimat terakhir Baekhyun. Ah namja cantik itu belum tau ada Ren si super seksi—menurut Chanyeol—yang akan masuk ke kelas mereka besok

Jongin menepis pikirannya tadi dan terfokus pada kabar gembira dari Baekhyun. Ah si medusa akhirnya akan pergi

"Kenapa gak ke kutub utara sekalian?'' bisiknya pada dirinya sendiri. Perlahan jari-jari kurus Jongin mulai bergerak di atas keyboardnya laptopnya untuk membalas e-mail dari Baekhyun

 _ **To : fuckingbyunsexy**_

 _ **Subject : Yeah!**_

 _ **Baek, gua dengan berat hati kasih tahu kalau Chanyeol udah punya gebetan. Namanya Ren, tetangga baru gua. Super seksi dan calon temen sekelas kita. Selamat sedih**_ __

 _ **Oh ya gua seneng akhirnya kita bebas dari rezim Bae Medusa Suzy. Dan Baek jangan lupa PR kimia. Gua gak mau makan sendirian di kantin gara-gara elu yang di setrap sm sm si Luficer Kang. Bye**_

Jongin mengirim pesan itu. Well Jongin sebenarnya mau membuat kejutan soal si Ren ini. Tapi sebaiknya dia menyiapkan mental Baekhyun, bisa repot kalau besok dia tiba-tiba pingsan melihat Chanyeol hyung mengejar-ngejar si Ren-Ren itu.

Baru beberapa detik Jongin menekan enter tiba-tiba pesan balasan dari Baekhyun kembali muncul membuat Jongin sedikit tersedak.

"Manusia ini, kenapa tidak chatting saja sih" gerutu Jongin menatap layar computernya kemudia mengklik tulisan "open"

 _ **From : fuckingbyunsexy**_

 _ **Subject : HOW DARE YOU!**_

 _ **BISA-BISANYA ELU NYURUH GUA BIKIN PR KIMIA SETELAH LO NGASIH TAU GUA KALO CHANYEOLLI BUNNY SWEETY GUA NGEBET NAMJA SIALAN YANG SUPERSEKSI BERNAMA REN BUKAN GUA YANG ULTRA SEKSI INI!**_

 _ **GUA KAGAK MASUK BESOK!**_

Jongin hanya terdiam membaca e-mail dari Baekhyun kemudia mendengus kasar melihat kelakuan sahabatnya itu. Namun sebersit rasa simpati menyergap Jongin yang akhirnya di abaikan namja tan itu. Karena matanya sekarang sudah tertancap pada sebuah e-mail lain yang masuk ke kotak suratnya.

 _ **From : secretadmirer**_

 _ **Subject : a poem for sweet bear**_

 _ **Looking at you**_

 _ **Make me feel warm and safe**_

 _ **Staring at you**_

 _ **Make me feel good like never before**_

 _ **Gazing at you**_

 _ **Feels like it's the first time**_

 _ **I knew how to breath**_

 _ **-SA**_ _ **YW**_

Jongin tertegun membaca puisi cheesy namun begitu manis dibaca

' _pengagum rahasia?yang benar saja'_ Jongin membatin melihat nama pengirim e-mail tersebut

Jongin membaca berulang-ulang tulisan itu. Perut terasa tergelitik membacanya. Sedikit banyak dia berharap Sehun yang mengirim pesan ini padanya

WAIT

' _pfft.. apa mungkin'_ Jongin terkekeh miris dalam hatinya. Sehun tidak mungkin mengatakan hal-hal cheesy seperti padanya. Tapi belum tentu juga Sehun tidak bisa menulis kata-kata ini. Jongin akhirnya mengabaikan pesan itu walaupun di sudut hatinya sedikit berharap bila si penggemar rahasia itu adalah Sehun

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Karena ini Cuma remake jd gua bakal update tiap jam 8 malem WIB.. makasih yang mau mampir


	3. Chapter 2

MY CHARMING PRINCE

CAST OH SEHUN X KIM JONGIN

RATED T-M ENTAHLAH TAPI JAGA2 AJA

WARNING

BOYXBOY ALIAS YAOI ALIAS HOMO

HOMOPHOBIA PLUS ANTI JONGIN BOTTOM GET OFF BITCH!

KARANGAN ASLI MILIK ORIZUKA

x

x

x

Jam di dinding kamar Jongin menunjukan pukul 7 lewat 5 menit dan cacing-cacing diperutnya sudah berdemo meminta jatah makanan . Jongin akhirnya memilih untuk mematikan laptopnya kemudian turun ke ruang makan untuk makan malam.

Ternyata semua keluarganya sudah berkumpul di meja makan ah termasuk Sehun juga ada disitu. Sehun memang sudah sering bergabung untuk makan malam dengan keluarga Jongin karena sering datang kerumah dan bermain dengan Chanyeol hingga larut malam. Jongin sedikit terhenti di ujung tangga ketika melihat Sehun kekasihnya tersenyum tampan padanya

"Jongin-ah kenapa diam disitu. Ayo makan"

Suara berat milik Tuan Kim Yunho—ayah Jongin—menyadarkan Jongin dari lamunan tentang pacarnya itu kemudian berjalan mendekati meja makan dan duduk di samping ayahnya—tepatnya didepan Sehun—yang kemudian ayahnya dengan sigap menyendokan makanan ke piring Jongin.

Namja tan itu tersenyum hangat pada ayahnya. Aah... menurut Jongin ayahnya benar-benar ayah paling termanis dimuka bumi. Dia bahkan pernah memberikan Alexandre Christie di ulang tahun Jongin yang ke-13. Anak mana yang tidak bahagia mendapatkan hadiah seperti itu diumur 13 tahun.

"Ah Sehun makan yang banyak yah. Ngomong-ngomong gimana belajarnya tadi?" Tanya Tuan Yunho dengan polosnya

"Uhuk" Jongin tersedak dengan tidak elitnya mendengar pertanyaan Ayahnya sedangkan Chanyeol menjatuhkan gelas disampingnya sehingga mengundang omelan dari Tuan Yunho.

Haha.

1000 persen Jongin yakin Chanyeol sengaja menjatuhkan gelas nya untuk menghindari pertanyaan ayah mereka.

'Belajar? Si brengsek ini' Dumel Jongin dalam hati. Keributan tersebut terjadi selama 20 detik dan kemudian Tuan Yunho melupakan samasekali pertanyaannya pada Chanyeol tadi. Jongin menatap miris ayahnya yang entah mengapa bisa sepolos ini.

Sekarang Tuan Yunho sibuk mengobrol dengan Ibu Jongin—ibu tiri tepatnya karena ibu kandung Jongin meninggal saat Jongin berumur 6 tahun tapi Jongin tidak pernah menganggap bagian 'tirinya', Jongin sangat menyayangi ibunya itu—tentang pertemuannya dengan temannya tadi siang.

Jongin makan sambil terus menatap Sehun. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan namja tan itu setiap malam karena Sehun yang selalu makan malam bersama keluarganya karena kebiasaannya main PS dengan Chanyeol yang dikira ayahnya datang untuk belajar bersama. Well Jongin mungkin harus sedikit berterima kasih pada Chanyeol berkat dia dan alat pembodohannya itu dia bisa melihat Sehun setiap hari jadi Jongin tidak pernah mengadukan kebobrokan hyungnya itu.

'Ungh Hunnie ganteng banget ih. Ngunyah aja makin ganteng huhuhu' batin Jongin lebay masih terus menatap Sehun. Poninya yang sudah agak memanjang terjuntai saat ia menunduk itu melahap makanannya. Dalam diam Jongin bersyukur Tuhan menciptakan manusia sekeren Sehun di dunia ini.

Jongin yang terlalu serius menatap Sehun tidak sadar bahwa Sehun menyadari dirinya yang sedang mengawasi namja pale itu. Dengan tiba-tiba Sehun mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap balik Jongin membuat Jongin salah tingkah dan pura-pura fokus pada makanannya. Perlahan Jongin mengangkat wajahnya dan tersedak saat melihat Sehun yang manatapnya dengan senyum miring seksinya.

'Lemes Nini eomma ditatap cogan' Jongin membatin makin lebay sambil membalas Sehun dengan senyum malu-malunya lalu kembali melanjutkan makan malamnya. Pikiran namja tan itu kemudian mulai melalangbuana pada e-mail dari pengagum rahasianya. Ah pipi Jongin seketika memanas mengingatnya.

'masa iya Sehun sih' entah keberapa kali dia membatin dalam hatinya. Tapi buru-buru ditepisnya pemikiran itu mengingat Sehun yang terlihat biasa saja. Tidak bicara kecuali ditanya.

Um yeah itu berlebihan , Sehun berbicara tentu saja tapi tak pernah menyangkut hubungan mereka berdua. Paling-paling hanya mengenai cuaca dan jam atau hal-hal lain yang menurut Jongin samasekali tidak berfaedah dan tidak penting

'Tapi kan bisa saja Sehun.. ututu Sehun malu ngomong langsung sama gua? Ahh manisnya' Jongin tanpa sadar tersenyum sendiri sambil menyuap nasi sebanyak-banyaknya kedalam mulutnya entah mengapa memikirkan Sehun yang mengirim email itu membuat nafsu makannya meledak secara mendadak.

"Jong, lu sakit yak? Cengar cengir sendiri dih" Celetuk Chanyeol tiba-tiba. Ayah dan Ibu Jongin seketika menghentikan obrolan mereka kemudian menatap Jongin. Reflek Jongin bergerak menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Dia yakin wajahnya terlihat bodoh dengan mulut penuh dan ujung bibir yang tertarik ke atas. Well Jongin sebenarnya tidak peduli kalau dia terlihat bodoh di depannya keluarganya

TAPI!

Demi bokong semoknya Monggu! Didepannya ada seorang Oh Sehun!

Oh Sehun kekasih tampannya. Tega-teganya Chanyeol mengatakan hal seperti itu saat ada pangeran tampan didepannya. Jongin berjanji akan membotaki Toben setelah ini.

.

.

.

Pagi ini Jongin berangkat ke sekolah seperti biasanya bersama Chanyeol. Baru beberapa langkah dia melewati gerbang sekolah tiba-tiba saja pemandangan sepatu kets berhak tinggi dan rok mini merusak mata polosnya karena Jongin sedang berjalan sambil menunduk memainkan ponsel pintarnya.

"Heh dekil" Fix ini suara si medusa Bae Suzy. APANYA YANG PINDAH!!!

Terkutuklah Baekhyun dan segala gosipnya yang memang selama ini 70 persen berisi hoax. Jongin hanya menatap malas pada perempuan itu kemudian hendak melanjutkan perjalanannya ke kelas namum lengannya sudah lebih dulu di cegat oleh Suzy

"Gua mau nanya bentar sialan. lu masih pacaran sama Sehunnie Oppa?" tanya nya dengan mata melotot seolah-olah bisa keluar laser dari mata sipitnya itu.

'ewh ewh sehunnie oppa ewwwh' Jongin membatin jijik sambil memutar bola matanya. Demi apapun Jongin bahkan tidak pernah memanggil Sehun seperti itu dan perempuan sialan ini dengan se enak jidatnya memanggil Sehun seperti itu.

Jongin hanya mengangguk kecil sambil memasang wajah "memang kenapa" sambil bersiap menerima dorongan dari Bae sialan itu. Well Jongin bukannya tidak bisa membalas hanya saja hello walaupun dia bottom dia tetap pria. Mau taruh dimana wajah kalau memukul perem-

 _Greb_

"A-aah appo" Jongin tiba-tiba meringis. Dia tidak menyangka kali ini Suzy akan menjambak rambutnya. Sialan triple sialan dia sudah mengabiskan 30 menit untuk menata rambutnya demi Sehun hari ini sampai Chanyeol hyungnya memarahi dia karena mereka nyaris terlambat sekolah dan seenaknya saja Bae sialan ini merusaknya.

"Dasar uke sialan! Lu pikir gua percaya elu pacaran sm Sehunnie oppa?! Dia gak bakal mau sama cowo dekil kayak elu anjing" Maki Suzy pada Jongin

"Bae Suzy lepasin" Jongin menggeram rendah masih berusaha menahan amarahnya sementara tangannya meremas tangan kurus Suzy.

'inget Kim Jongin dia perempuan' Batinnya berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Holy shit kenapa disaat seperti ini Chanyeol hyung lebih memilih langsung mencari si Ren sialan super seksi itu daripada menemaninya dulu ke kelas seperti biasa.

"Lepasin? Gak akan sebelum lu bilang kalo lu bakalan putusin calon suami gua sialan" geram Suzy.

KESABARAN KIM JONGIN HABIS SUDAH

Calon suami? Perempuan sialan ini benar-benar...

 _Plak_

Jongin menampar Suzy hingga perempuan itu terkapar 30 senti dari tempat mereka berdiri tadi. Tidak menunggu lama namja tan itu berjalan cepat ke arah kelasnya meninggalkan Suzy yang mengumpat dan memakinya dengan suara menggelegar.

.

.

.

.

 _Jongin POV_

"Haaahh..." Entah sudah keberapa kali akun menghela nafas bosan hari ini. Aku sedang menunggui Baekhyun yang sedang menyalin tugas Kimia milikku. Cih tidak seperti kata-kata terakhirnya di e-mail semalam, nyatanya ia datang ke sekolah hari ini. Menurutnya, dia bukan laki-laki pengecut yang takut bersaing. Entahlah. Aku hanya mengiyakan saja agar masalahnya cepat selesai dan Baekhyun bahagia.

"Jong..." panggilnya pada ku tiba-tiba

"Apa gua pindah kelas aja yak?" lanjutnya tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari buku kimia ku. Manusia ini benar-benar plin plan. Apanya yang 'bukan laki-laki pengecut'?

"Lu gila ya, Baek? Ngapain pake pindah kelas segala elah? Lu takut kesaing sama Ren?" sahutku sambil mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh kelasku dan mendapati Zico sedang berkaca. Eww!

"Enak aja item! Lo bilang gua takut sama dia? Hello lu lupa siapa gua? Gua Byun ULTRA SEKSI Baekhyun!" Sahutnya sengit. Bukunya terlempar sampai ke kepala Zico. Rambutnya yang sudah ditata dengan Gatsby Wax seketika kempes. Dia mengumpat lalu mengambil buku yang tergeletak pasrah di ujung kakinya.

Oh

My

God

Itukan buku milikku. Zico segera berjalan kearah ku dengan wajah berangnya. Oh ayolah dia tersenyum saja sudah mengerikan apalagi kalau dia marah, silahkan bayangkan sendiri.

3

2

1

"Eh teri! Ngapain elu nyambit-nyambit rambut gua pake buku,hah?! Mau pamer kalo elu udah ngerjain PR?" semprotnya galak beserta hujan rintik-rintik lokal disekitar mulutnya. Double eww!

Ngomong-ngomong dia kembali memanggil ku teri. Teri itu panggilannya padaku karena menurutnya aku kurus, kering, dan tak menarik. Di tambah lagi bau amis. Padahal aku tidak. Bau amis, maksudku.

Baekhyun segera berdiri untuk membelaku.

"Itu gua yang lempar? Kenapa lu? Ngajak ribut?" bentak Baekhyun sambil berkacak pinggang. Mata puppy nya melotot ganas—tapi tetap saja terlihat lucu—pada Zico.

Zico segera mengeluarkan senyumnya yang paling manis. Well dia pernah menembak Baekhyun sebulan lalu—dan bulan-bulan sebelumnya—tapi Baekhyun samasekali tidak tertarik padanya

"Ih Baekhyun, enggak kok. Gua kira si Teri yang ngelempar buku ke gua" kata Zico tergagap-gagap,ckckckck ternyata dia masih menaruh hati pada Baekhyun.

"Kalo emang Jongin yang lempar elu mau apa,hah?" Hardik Baekhyun lagi. Aku sangat bersyukur punya Sahabat seperti Baekhyun. Sudah cantik, imut, berani pula

"Ngg.. enggak kenapa-kenapa kok. Nih gua kembaliin" Zico kemudian meletakkan buku di atas meja kemudian kembali ke depan jendela untuk menata rambutnya kembali yang sudah gepeng.

"Dasar cowo sinting" Dumel Baekhyun kemudian kembali menyalin PR ku kembali

Bisa dibilang aku sangat kagum pada Baekhyun. Dia cantik—SANGAT CANTIK—ayahnya orang Korea tetapi ibunya berdarah Itali. Kulit Baekhyun putih mulus tanpa, cacat rambutnya berwarna kemerahan asli mengikuti ibunya. Bentuk tubuhnya yang dinilai 9,7 oleh para seme dikelasku. Hebatkan? Dia bernilai 9,7 sementara aku sahabatnya bernilai 3,5. Benar-benar cocok dan saling melengkapi, kami sudah seperti Yin dan Yang saja.

Walaupun demikian Baekhyun sangat tidak berbakat dalam ilmu pengetahuan apalagi hubungan dengan orang lain. Setidaknya kupikir begitu. Dia tidak pernah berkencan dengan siapapun, atau berteman dengan siapapun kecuali denganku

Lima menit kemudian, Kang Seongsaenim guru kimia kami masuk kekelas. Semua murid kembali ke kursinya masing-masing

"Argggghh!" Baekhyun berteriak karena belum selesai menyalin PR ku. Zico juga segera menyingkir dari Jendela disamping kursiku.

"Baik semuanya. Sekarang, saya akan memperkenalkan kalian kepada murid baru pindahan dari China. Silahkan masuk" kata Kang Seongsaenim.

Terdengar dengungan keras di seluruh kelas. Semua orang mengira-ngira apakah murid baru itu laki-laki atau perempuan, cantik atau tampan dan lain sebagainya. Yang jelas hanya aku dan Baekhyun yang tidak. Baekhyun bahkan mencuri waktu ini meneruskan menyalin PR.

Ketika Ren masuk—yah kupikir dia yang bernama Ren karena gambaran Chanyeol tepat sekali—semua laki-laki bertitle seme segera meneteskan air liurnya. Well tidak segitunya, sih tapi yang jelas, mulut mereka semua menganga lebar.

Tingginya ku taksir 170, yah tidak beda jauh denganku dengan berat mungkin 57 kg. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa ada spesies pria seperti Baekhyun dan Ren. Laki-laki berdada montok, tidak sepertiku. Aku melirik Baekhyun yang ternyata sudah meletakan pulpennya dan memandang sengit pada Ren

"Silahkan perkenalkan diri" kata Guru Kimia itu. Kang Seongsaenim juga tampak tertarik pada dilihat dari posisinya yang berdiri terlewat dekat dengan Ren. Ren nyaris tidak bisa menengok ke kanan karena akan berhadapan langsung dengan wajah Kang Seongsaenim yang penuh kerutan

"Anyeonghaseyo, namaku Huang Min Ji tapi orang-orang biasa memanggilku Ren. Aku pindahan dari China. Mohon bantuannya" Kata Ren tanpa malu-malu ala murid baru kemudian membungkukan badannya.

Kalau aku pasti sudah tergagap-gagap tak karuan

"Rumahnya dimana?" Sahut Jimin teman sekelasku si pecinta bokep yang sangat nista itu. Anak-anak segera menyambutnya meriah.

"Aku tinggal di distrik Gu. Nomor berapanya belum hafal. Maaf ya"

"Dimaafkan!" sahut semua seme dikelasku serempak. Aku bisa mendengar dengusan Bakehyun, aku bahkan yakin orang berjarak 2 meter bisa mendengar dengusannya

"Terus nomor telpon?" sahut Namjoon dari pojok kelas. Semua seme tiba-tiba menyiapkan pulpen dan kertas. Ren hanya tersenyum simpul "Belum hafal juga, maaf lagi yah"

"Nomor Handphone aja deh!" Namjoon belum menyerah

"Belum punya handphone. Mau beliin?" Serentak mereka semua menganggukan kepalanya. Entah itu yang punya uang atau yang tidak. Yang tidak, mungkin akan mencari pekerjaan paruh waktu sepulang sekolah. Terserah mereka sajalah.

"Baik, sekarang kamu duduk didepan saya. Minhyuk coba pindah" Tuan Kang segera mengusir Minhyuk. Ya ampun, guru ini. Apa dia tidak ingat umur? Tak ingat anak-anak dan istri? Ups, sampai lupa, Kang Seongsaenim tidak punya anak dan istri. Dia masih BUJANGAN. Bujangan berumur 40 tahun. Menyedihkan.

Aku melirik ke Baekhyun lagi. Dia memutar-mutar bola matanya ketika Ren melenggang ke kursi yang disediakan.

.

.

.

 _Jongin POV end_

Siangnya di kantin

"Apa bagusnya dia sih?" Jongin menghentikan kegiatannya menghisap sedotan dari gelas berisi bubbletea miliknya kemudian melirik Baekhyun.

"Siapa? Ren?" Tanya Jongin sok tidak tahu. "Ya iyalah siapa lagi?" Baekhyun menatap kesal Jongin kemudian mencomot Ramyun di mangkoknya dengan kesal

"Dia bagus kok" sahut Jongin sontak membuat Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya cemberut. "Dia cocok jadi model" tambah Jongin tanpa bermaksud memperkeruh keadaan.

"Yeah right! Cocok dia jadi model Playboy atau TTS seribuan yang biasa di jual di kedai-kedai pinggir jalan" katanya dengan ketus membuat Jongin terkekeh pelan melihat kelakuan imut Baekhyun saat sedang kesal.

Jongin sebenarnya maklum kalau Baekhyun iri berat pada Ren. Jadi Jongin hanya membiarkan Baekhyun yang terus mendumel dan mengoceh tentang Ren selama beberapa menit. Jongin tidak menghiraukan, namja tan itu lebih memilih mencari-cari sosok Sehun disekeliling kantin. Biasanya dia ada dimeja pojok dengan Chanyeol

Dia ada disana!

Sehun selalu duduk dengan Chanyeol, bahkan sejak awal mereka pacaran Sehun tak pernah punya inisiatif untuk melakukan apapun pada Jongin. Chanyeol yang sudah dia anggap kakak kandung pun—ingat dia dan Chanyeol beda ibu—juga tidak melakukan apapun untuk mengingatkan Sehun bahwa Jongin adalah pacarnya, orang yang seharusnya diperhatikan.

Jongin mendengus ketika masih mendapati Baekhyun yang masih mengoceh.

'kenapa selalu tentang diri elu sih, Baek? Elu kayak gak peduli apa sama masalah gua sama Sehun?' Jongin membatin histeris dalam hatinya. Dia merasa masalahnya dengan Sehun lebih berat daripada masalah Baekhyun yang datang kesiangan tadi.

Jongin merasa dia adalah laki-laki terbodoh dan termalang di dunia, karena mempunyai pacar yang supersegalanya tapi samasekali tidak perhatian pada dirinya. Dan seseorang yang dia anggap sahabatnya hanya menggerutu soal hal-hal yang tidak penting seperti jalan Ren yang seperti bebeklah dan senyumnya yang palsu dan lainnya sebagainya yang samasekali tidak ingin Jongin dengar. Jongin benar-benar merasa kesepian sekarang.

"Jong! Lu denger gua kagak sih!" teriak Baekhyun mengagetkan namja tan itu.

"Denger" jawab Jongin sekenanya. "Oh Yeah? Apa coba?" Baekhyun mencoba menguji Jongin

"Ngg, Ren jalannya kayak bebek?"

"Bener banget! Udah gitu sok kecentilan lagi didepan Chanyeol! Emang dasar..."

Telinga Jongin makin berdenging. Kepalanya terasa pusing sekarang mendengar Baekhyun mengoceh lagi. Jongin akhirnya memilih menatap ke arah Sehun lagi dan disana ada... Ren.

REN?!

'mau apa dia disana?!' Jongin menjerit dalam hati. Dia berharap Ren disana bukan untuk menggoda Sehun. Kali ini saja Jongin memohon kepada Tuhan, biarkan Ren menyukai Chanyeol. Jangan sampai dia menyukai Sehun.

' _Ku mohon...'_

TBC

ehe... ngeselin yeth ini cerita. Gua jadi mikir ini dilanjut apa delete aja ?

Riview jebal...


	4. Chapter 3

_Telinga Jongin makin berdenging. Kepalanya terasa pusing sekarang mendengar Baekhyun mengoceh lagi. Jongin akhirnya memilih menatap ke arah Sehun lagi dan disana ada... Ren._

 _REN?!_

 _'mau apa dia disana?!' Jongin menjerit dalam hati. Dia berharap Ren disana bukan untuk menggoda Sehun. Kali ini saja Jongin memohon kepada Tuhan, biarkan Ren menyukai Chanyeol. Jangan sampai dia menyukai Sehun._

 _'Ku mohon...'_

MY CHARMING PRINCE

CAST OH SEHUN X KIM JONGIN

RATED T-M ENTAHLAH TAPI JAGA2 AJA

WARNING

BOYXBOY ALIAS YAOI ALIAS HOMO

HOMOPHOBIA PLUS ANTI JONGIN BOTTOM GET OFF BITCH!

KARANGAN ASLI MILIK ORIZUKA

x

x

x

Jongin menatap was-was pada Ren yang mulai mendekati Sehun dan Chanyeol. Dia berusaha menahan diri agak tidak meledak-ledak

Dia hanya bisa berharap Ren bermaksud mendekati Chanyeol bukan Sehun. Jangan sampai Ren menyukai Sehun mengingat Sehun 10 kali lebih tampan dan lebih imut daripada Chanyeol. Jongin berdoa dalam hati.

Ren tampak bercanda dengan Sehun dan Chanyeol. Sedangkan Jongin sendirian disana. Yah mungkin memang ada Baekhyun tetapi Jongin benar-benar tidak merasakannya.

Baekhyun yang masih mengoceh tentang Ren tanpa sadar kalau Ren sudah ada bersama Chanyeol. Dan Sehun. Jongin merasa seperti di Tempatation Island karena melihat pacarnya asyik bercanda dengan perempuan lain sementara dia disini bengong dengan manusia bawel disebelahnya.

Jongin hanya mampu tersenyum miris melihat pemandangan disana.

"Jong, lo dari tadi ngeliatin apaan dah? Perasaan lo gak konsen sama cerita gua" protes Baekhyun setelah sadar Jongin tak mendengarkannya, bahkan dari awal cerita.

Baekhyun segera mengikuti arah pandang Jongin, dan sudah Jongin duga Baekhyun langsung mengamuk melihat orang yang sedari tadi ia bicarakan bersama orang yang dia suka.

"Dasar cewek jalang! Ngapain tuh setan disana??! Dasar gak tau malu!" Teriak Baekhyun tanpa mempedulikan volume suaranya yang stereo.

"Ssstt Baek ih, jangan teriak-teriak ntar kedengeran. Ada Sehun juga disitu tau~" Jongin merengek berusaha meredakan amarah Baekhyun, dia khawatir Sehun dan Chanyeol mendengar teriakan Baekhyun

"Emang maksudnya begitu! Biar aja tuh cabe-cabean denger!" Sahut Baekhyun lagi.

Jongin hanya menghela nafas sambil masih berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun. Jongin benar-benar tidak paham pada Baekhyun. Dulu dia setengah mati menolak Chanyeol dengan alasan Chanyeol culun lah,kuping nya terlalu lebar lah, badannya kurus dengan kalsium yang berlebihan atau senyumnya yang menurutnya terlalu mengerikan karena terlalu lebar maupun alasan-alasan duniawi lainnya

Sekarang setelah Chanyeol mengikuti suatu program di gym dan rajin minum susu L-Men, Baekhyun setengah mati tergila-gila padanya. Dan saat ini saingannya menyukai gebetannya. Jongin jadi penasaran apa yang ada di kepala Chanyeol kalau tahu 2 cowo terseksi disekolah ini sedang mengejarnya. Jongin yakin Chanyeol akan mati bahagia seketika.

Jongin akhirnya kembali memilih menatap Sehun lagi sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya karena badmood melihat Ren masih disana.

Deg

Jongin tertegun saat tiba-tiba Sehun menoleh padanya dan tersenyum tampan pada namja tan itu.

'Aish, manis banget elah' Jongin akhirnya menundukan wajahnya malu-malu sampai akhirnya dia tersadar. Sehun baru tersenyum!

IYA TERSENYUM

Demi semvak berlian Sooman kepala sekolah Jongin. Senyum Sehun itu berbahaya. Berbahaya bagi semua penghuni sekolah yang melihatnya, namun akhirnya dia menggelengkan kepalanya mengusir pemikiran absurd itu kemudian mengangkat kepalanya malu-malu dan membalas senyum Sehun dengan pipinya yang memerah dan ternyata Sehun juga masih tersenyum padanya

AMAN. SEHUN MASIH MILIK JONGIN.

"Kali aja dia suka sama Sehun, Jong!" Seru Baekhyun merusak suasana romantis Jongin--menurut Jongin itu sudah romantis-- membuat Jongin nyaris serangan jantung.

"Lo bilang apa?" Sahut Jongin tidak terima

"Yah bisa aja yekan? Gua sih ngarepnya gitu"

"Kok elu jahat sih, Baek?!"

Baekhyun kemudian mendesah lemah

"Bukan gitu Jongin. Kalo misalnya Ren suka sama Sehun nggak akan ada pengaruhnya kan? Chanyeol pernah bilang ke gua sekali Sehun suka orang, dia gak bakal ngelirik orang lain lagi"

Cerocos Baekhyun panjang lebar. Jongin mendengus. Baekhyun memang jago membuatnya bingung. Dia paling tahu cara membuat Jongin senang sekaligus sedih.

Jongin kemudian hanya diam karena Chanyeol juga sering bilang begitu padanya. Tapi ayolah ini Chanyeol! Orang yang paling tidak bisa dipercaya sedunia well itu menurut Jongin.

"Oh iya ngomong-ngomong elu sama Sehun gimana? Udah ada kemajuan?" Tanya Baekhyun pada Jongin dengan wajah sok seriusnya

"Belum. Tapi kemarin sempet ngobrol dikit sih tapi keburu ada Chanyeol" keluh Jongin menopang dagu dengan tangan kirinya sementara tangan kanan memegang sedotan bubble tea nya.

"Ya ampun Jong ckckck lo sama Sehun itu bener-bener pasangan paling ngebosenin sedunia" Baekhyun mulai heboh Jongin hanya berdecak.

"Ngobrol dikit aja elu banggain! Gua mikir elu dulu gimana dah bisa jadian sama Sehun?" Baekhyun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

Jongin juga mulai berpikir mengingat bagaimana dia dan Sehun bisa jadian dulu.

.

.

.

 _Flashback on_

 _2 bulan lalu_

 _Siang itu Sehun seperti biasa datang ke rumah Jongin untuk bermain PS dengan Chanyeol. Saat itu Chanyeol sedang mandi dan meninggalkan Sehun sendirian di kamarnya_

 _"Hyung mana kaset gua yang elu pin-"_

 _Jongin yang ingin mengambil CD Blackstreet nya yang dipinjam Chanyeol masuk ke kamar Chanyeol sambil berteriak dan mendapati Sehun yang sedang membereskan kaset-kaset PS yang berantakan._

 _Jongin seketika langsung berkeringat dingin melihat Sehun disana. Badannya tiba-tiba kaku didepan pintu kamar Chanyeol._

 _Sehun memandang Jongin kemudian tersenyum tampan membuat Jongin makin salah tingkah._

 _"Chanyeol lagi mandi, Jong" Ucap Sehun namun Jongin seperti kehilangan rohnya dan hanya terdiam kaku melihat Sehun._

 _"Ehem Jong lu kok bengong disitu?" Sehun menatap heran pada Jongin karena namja tan itu hanya terdiam._

 _"A-ah i-itu g-gua mau ngambil k-kaset gua um g-gua gak t-tau h-hyung simpen dimana"_

 _Jongin mengutuk dirinya dalam hati karena tergagap seperti orang idiot didepan Sehun. Dia akhirnya hanya menunduk sambil memainkan ujung bajunya membuat Sehun tersenyum kecil pada melihat Jongin_

 _"Oh ya udah ayo gua bantuin cari" Ajak Sehun yang tentu saja di sambut Jongin dengan penuh sukacita melingkupi hatinya._

 _Sepuluh menit Jongin mencari-cari CD itu diseluruh kamar Chanyeol tapi tidak ketemu juga. Jongin akhirnya memutuskan untuk mencari di tumpukan kaset PS Chanyeol dengan bantuan Sehun tentu saja_

 _Jongin nyaris kehabisan nafas saat itu. Wajah Sehun yang terlampau deketnya membuat Jongin ingin pingsan saja rasanya._

 _Dengan jarak hanya 10cm membuat Jongin malah tidak bisa fokus mencari malah memandangi wajah super tampan-- menurut Jongin-- milik Sehun sambil tersenyum sendirian._

 _Sehun yang menyadari Jongin menatapnya lalu membalas senyuman Jongin_

 _"Ada apaan dimuka gua?" Tanya Sehun membuat Jongin tergugu_

 _'Ada wajah Zac Efron di muka elu Hun' batin Jongin nyaris khilaf menyuarakan batinnya itu._

 _"E-enggak kok i-itu ada debu di kening elu" Jongin yang entah kerasukan apa mengusapkan tangannya pada wajah Sehun. Jongin hampir pingsan._

 _"Oh makasih" Sehun membalas Jongin masih tetap dengan senyum tampannya._

 _"Hun elu masih jomblo?" Jongin seketika menampar bibirnya karena menanyakan hal kurang ajar seperti itu_

 _'Aku pasti sedang kerasukan arwah nenek moyang Bae Suzy' batin Jongin masih tetep menampar bibirnya_

 _"Emang kalo gua jomblo kenapa?" Tanya Sehun sambil menatap dalam Jongin membuat Jongin mengangakan mulutnya kemudian buru-buru menjawab_

 _"E-enggak um itu um gua heran aja gitu. Soalnya elu ngapelin Chanyeol mulu hehe" Jongin hanya bisa mengeluarkan cengiran konyolnya berusaha menutupi kegugupan sayangnya dia tidak mampu menahan rona merah yang sudah sampai ketelinganya._

 _Sehun hanya tertawa tampan membuat Jongin nyaris mimisan_

 _'Ganteng banget ya Tuhan' batinnya_

 _"Gua belum punya pacar emang" Jongin nyaris tersedak._

 _"Oh berarti ada lowongan dong"_

 _Plak_

 _Jongin kembali menampar mulutnya. Fix Jongin merasa dia benar-benar sedang kerasukan. Jongin berpikir sebaiknya dia menyingkir saja sebelum dia makin mempermalukan diri sendiri._

 _Baru saja Jongin ingin berdiri meninggalkan kamar Chanyeol tiba-tiba tangan Sehun menahan Jongin membuat Jongin hampir serangan jantung_

 _"Lo..."_

 _"Lo mau jadi pacar gua?" Jongin kembali menganga dengan idiotnya.. 6 detik kemudian dia mengangguk. Masih dengan mulut yang terbuka_

 _"Bener?" Tanya Sehun lagi_

 _"I-iya asal elu gak main-main sama gua" Jongin menggigit lidahnya_

 _"Gua gak main-main' balas Sehun_

 _"Asal elu mau terima dan tahan sama gua apa adanya"_

 _Hari itu juga Jongin berpikir bahwa kalau seandai Sehun memberi syarat untuk dia lompat ke sumur tua belakang rumahnya maka Jongin akan dengan senang hati memenuhinya_

 _Setelah Sehun menembak Jongin, namja tan itu segera berlari kekamarnya dan menangis tersedu-sedu. Menangis bahagia tentu saja._

 _"EOMMA JONGIN JADIAN SAMA COGAN EOMMA" Jongin berteriak dengan muka ia benamkan pada bantal kasurnya_

 _FLASHBACK OFF_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Aish..."

Jongin tanpa sadar mengeluh. Dia tak mengira kalau jadinya akan seberat ini pacaran dengan Sehun. Hubungannya dengan Sehun tidak jauh berubah dari sebelum dia menembak Jongin.

Kenyataan itu membuat hati Jongin berdenyut nyeri memikirkannya

'Dia bahkan tidak pernah mendekati ku' batin Jongin sendu.

Yah tidak pernah. Dalam hal apapun.

Paling-paling hanya tersenyum, mengobrol atau hal-hal kecil seperti itulah. Tidak ada yang istimewa dengan statusnya sebagai pacar Oh Sehun.

"Jong? Lu kenapa" suara Baekhyun membuyarkan lamunan Jongin

"Hng? O-oh gak kok" sahut Jongin cepat

"Ya udah, balik ke kelas aja ayo" ajak Baekhyun yang hanya di balas anggukan dari Jongin

Dalam hati Jongin membenarkan omongan Baekhyun.

'Gua sama Sehun emang pasangan paling ngebosenin sedunia' pikir Jongin.

 ** _OH SEHUN_**

 ** _"THE MOST WANTED MALE ON SOPA"_**

 ** _PACARAN DENGAN KIM JONG IN????_**

Langkah Jongin terhenti ketika melihat namanya terpampang di mading sekolah. Artikel tentang Sehun memang sudah menjadi artikel tetap di mading ini. Wajah tampan Sehun selalu menghiasi mading setiap minggu. Dan edisi kali ini nama Jongin ikut terbawa-bawa.

Jongin menurunkan pandangannya pada isi artikel dibawahnya

 ** _Oh Sehun, The Most Wanted Male in SOPA tahun ini dan tahun-tahun sebelumnya sedang dilanda gosip hebat. Sehun demikian panggilan akrabnya, digosipkan berpacaran dengan Cowok kuper nan biasa-biasa saja bernama Kim Jong In kelas 10-3_**

 ** _Menurut sebuah sumber Sehun dan Jongin sudah berpacaran selama 2 bulan. Tapi sebuah sumber lainnya yang lebih terpercaya yaitu Bae Suzy - siswi cantik nan rupawan dengan tinggi 167 cm. Ketua Cheerlader SOPA yang menjuarai setiap pertandingan cheerlader - mengatakan gosip itu hanya akal-akalan Jongin yang ingin mendapat ketenaran semata. Menurutnya sangat tidak mungkin Sehun mau dengan anak yang sangat biasa-biasa saja dan tidak memiliki kelebihan samasekali._**

'OH TUHAN BAHKAN MASALAH INI SUDAH MENJADI MASALAH BERSAMA!!' Jerit Jongin dalam hati

.

.

.

.

 _Jongin POV_

Aku duduk termenung di ayunan depan rumahku, memikirkan artikel tentang ku dengan Sehun yang sangat menyakitkan.

Memang benar sih, aku tidak seperti Suzy atau Ren atau Baekhyun. Aku biasa saja, bahkan bisa dikatakan aku terhitung dibawah standart.

Badanku tidak seksi. Aku tidak mungil seperti bottom pada umumnya seperti Baekhyun. Tinggiku bahkan sekening Sehun yang notabene 180 cm. Dan dadaku bahkan rata sekali. Yah memang aku tidak ingin memiliki dada seperti perempuan. Itu mengerikan

Tapi setidaknya sebagai bottom harusnya dada ku seksi dan montok seperti Baekhyun dan sial bokong benar-benar jelek. Aku tidak akan heran kalau Sehun tidak mau meremas bokong ku kalau kami bercinta nanti.

Yah itu pun kalau dia tertarik bercinta denganku. Hubungan kami saja hanya seperti ini.

Well aku masih sedikit memiliki bakat. Hanya itu yang aku punya. Aku menyukai Seni. Seni tari tepatnya. Aku menyukai ballet.

Ketika para penari umumnya memiliki tubuh bagus tapi tidak denganku.

Tapi entahlah apakah cowok keren sekelas Sehun menyukai orang pemballet seperti ku.

Aku tak mengerti apa yang membuat Sehun memintaku menjadi kekasihnya. Apakah dia minum soju saat bermain PS dengan Chanyeol?

Ya ampun. Sehun bahkan tidak suka soda!

Sehun tak pernah menelpon ku. Aku bahkan ragu dia memiliki nomor ponsel ku. Sehun tak pernah datang untuk menemui ku.

Ya Tuhan aku benar-benar sudah dibutakan oleh cinta ku pada Sehun. Wajah nya selalu membayangiku bahkan saat aku sedang tidak tertidur.

Sehun yang memakai jeans robek dilututnya dengan jaket biru tua... tampak sangat menawan. Dia mendekatiku... andai ini nyata...

"Jongin?" Bayangan itu tiba-tiba bersuara

Aku langsung tersadar. Sehun yang ini bukan bayangan. Dia Sehun yang asli. Berdiri tepat di depanku.

"Hmm..??" Gumamku, masih kaget.

"Gwaenchana?" Tanyanya sambil menunjukan wajah khawatir. Sepertinya wajahku pucat karena terkejut atas kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba. Aku menggeleng pelan sambil berusaha mengatur nafasku lagi.

"Bagus deh. Chanyeol ada?"

Chanyeol. Selalu saja Chanyeol. Kenapa tidak mencariku? Hallo! Aku ini kekasihmu kan Oh Sehun? Dan sekarang adalah malam minggu harusnya kau sadar malam minggu adalah waktu seseorang menemui pacarnya.

"Selalu ada, kan?" Sahutku ketus. Aku kesal setengah mati.

Sehun menatapku heran lalu tersenyum samar

"Lo baca artikel di mading yah? Gua juga kesel bacanya. Maunya apa sih mereka ngorek-ngorek hidup pribadi orang lain aja"

Aku menatap Sehun takjub.

 **Aku**

 **Dianggap**

 **Kehidupan**

 **Pribadinya**

Tiba-tiba saja aku mencintai nya seperti dulu. Aku tak peduli lagi dia mau main sama Chanyeol atau main dengan Appa.

Sehun masih menatapku yang masih terpaku

"Gua salah ya? Bukan itu masalahnya?" Tanya Sehun lagi menunjukan tampang _innocent_ nya.

"Iya, itu masalahnya" sahutku cepat. Ini saatnya aku bertanya pada Sehun apa menyebabkan dia tidak peduli padaku.

Sehun mengela nafas sebentar lalu berjongkok didepanku.

AKU-SANGAT-BAHAGIA

"Udah gak usah dipikirin. Suzy emang gak ada kerjaan" ternyata Sehun mengira aku memikirkan kata-kata Suzy.

"Kenapa sih lo mau pacaran sama gua?" Aku mengumpulkan segenap keberanian ku untuk bertanya.

Sehun menatapku tajam.

 _Glek_

"Yeah lu tau kan gua gak cantik kaya Suzy gitu. Oke gua tau gua cowo maksudnya itu umm gimana yah gu-"

"Emang kita pacaran?"

 _Deg_

"Bercanda,hehehe" Aku reflek memukul pundak Sehun kesal. Seenaknya saja membuat ku nyaris mati jantungan.

Sehun tiba-tiba memegang ujung jariku

"Gua gak pernah mandang dari fisik orang, bagi gua elu nyenengin. Bikin gua nyaman kok" Kata Sehun santai

Jujur saja aku tak suka kata-katanya. Seakan aku orang paling jelek sedunia, tapi menyenangkan. Bagaimana pun aku tetap menyukai Sehun yang tak pernah membedakan orang lain. Sudah keren, baik pula. Jarang-jarang ada orang seperti itu kan?

Yah mungkin Brad Pitt. Oke bahkan Brad Pitt sudah tidak menyenangkan lagi menurutku sejak dia meninggalkan wanita keren demi sepasang bibir tebal

"Lagian siapa bilang lu jelek hm? Lu manis kok" Aku langsung menundukan kepalaku malu. Tunggu ini bukan saatnya tersipu.

"Yah, tapi apa lo gak risih gitu kalo kita pacaran? Sehun kan ganteng pujaan anak-anak sekolah... enggak malu punya pacar kaya gua?" Demi apapun aku sedih sekali mengatakan ini. Sedih karena yang kukatakan benar

Sehun kembali menatapku tajam. Kali ini dia terlihat marah dan segera membuang muka

"Gua gak suka elo ngomong kayak gitu"

Katanya tanpa melihatku. Lalu apa yang harus aku katakan? Memang kenyataannya seperti itu. Sehun adalah pangeran dalam dongeng Cinderella dan aku adalah si itik buruk rupa. Tak ada kaitannya samasekali dalam hal apapun kecuali mereka sama-sama dongeng.

Aku tak bicara lagi karena kalau satu kata saja keluar maka air mataku akan mengucur deras dan aku akan terlihat jelek didepan Sehun.

"Gua masuk dulu" katanya tiba-tiba lalu meninggalkan ku begitu saja. Rasanya dia seperti dia pergi dan tak kembali lagi.

Ya Tuhan kenapa aku berpikir yang tidak-tidak? Walaupun demikian air mataku tetap menganak sungai. Aku sangat menyesali diriku yang tidak punya apa-apa. Sangat tidak punya apa-apa bahkan untuk diajak mengobrol setengah jam saja

Mungkin Sehun tidak tahan melihat wajahku? Atau malu jika dilihat orang sedang mengobrol denganku?

Astaga. Aku baru saja menemukan alasan mengapa selama ini Sehun tidak mau duduk denganku. Aku segera menangis lagi karenanya.

.

.

.

TBC.

Hehehe kependekan yah? Atau? Makasih loh yah masih setia nungguin FF ini.. RnR?


	5. chapter 4

MY CHARMING PRINCE

CAST OH SEHUN X KIM JONGIN

RATED T-M ENTAHLAH TAPI JAGA2 AJA

WARNING

BOYXBOY ALIAS YAOI ALIAS HOMO

HOMOPHOBIA PLUS ANTI JONGIN BOTTOM GET OFF BITCH!

KARANGAN ASLI MILIK ORIZUKA

x

x

x

Jam di dinding menunjukan pukul 7 lebih 15 menit. Di sebuah ruang makan tampak keluarga Kim sedang menikmati makan malam mereka. Tak lupa Sehun juga yang ikut dalam ritual makan malam dikediaman keluarga Kim itu.

Jongin yang seperti biasa duduk berhadapan dengan Sehun. Namja Tan itu tampak berusaha menutupi wajahnya dengan menundukan kepalanya dalam agar poninya yang sedikit panjang itu menutupi sedikit matanya.

Ia sedang sebisa mungkin menghindari keluarganya akan bertanya mengapa matanya memerah dan sembab. Jongin makan dalam diam sementara yang lainnya menceritakan kesibukan mereka masing-masing hari ini.

Jongin bisa merasakan bahwa Sehun sedang menatapnya, namun dia samasekali tidak ada keberanian untuk menatap balik Sehun. Jongin merasa dada nya berdenyut nyeri jika menatap wajah kekasih tampan nya itu.

Makan malam akhirnya berakhir, dengan terburu-buru Jongin pamit masuk kekamarnya dengan alasan hendak mengerjakan PR hingga mengundang tatapan heran dari keluarga nya. Mengingat sekarang malam minggu, tidak biasanya Jongin memikirkan PR seperti ini. Sedangkan seorang namja albino disana hanya menghela nafas lemah diam-diam.

Sesampai dikamar Jongin menyalakan laptopnya dan kembali membuka e-mail. Satu notifikasi muncul disudut layar laptop nya menandakan ada satu e-mail masuk. Ternyata dari Nyonya Taeyeon, ibu Baekhyun

Beliau ada di Itali. Sebenarnya ayah dan ibu Baekhyun sudah tinggal di Itali sejak setahun lalu tapi Baekhyun bersikeras untuk tetap di Seoul sampai dia menyelesaikan sekolah menengah nya

 ** _From : choitiffany_**

 ** _Subject : Halo Nini_**

 ** _Gimana kabar nya sayang? Keluarga nini juga apa kabar? Ahjumma dan Ahjussi disini baik-baik aja lho._**

 ** _Nini, ahjumma mau tanya Baekhyun masih kerasan gak di Seoul? Ahjumma minta tolong Jongin bujuk dia pindah ke Itali ya... Ahjumma dan Siwon Ahjussi kangen berat soalnya. Nini juga boleh kesini kok. Cowok disini hot-hot loh.._**

 ** _Salam manis..._**

"Yeah ahjumma, nini juga tahu cowo itali hot-hot. Percuma tapi, mereka gak bakal mau sama Nini" gumam Jongin sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

Jongin memutuskan untuk membalas pesan itu besok saja karena moodnya yang sedang berantakan sekarang. Tiba-tiba saja mata Jongin terbelalak saat melihat satu notifikasi lagi muncul dari Secret Admirer. Dengan jantung berdebar Jongin membuka e-mail tersebut.

 ** _From : secretadmirer_**

 ** _Subject: Big HI!_**

 ** _Hi Jong! How are you doing? Why you didn't reply my message? I'm waiting..._**

 ** _Love_**

 ** _SAYW_**

Jantung Jongin makin berdegup tak karuan. Dia berusaha berpikir keras dan mengira-ngira siapa penggemar rahasia nya ini. Ah Jongin tak sanggup menahan ronanya setiap melihat kata 'secret admirer'

"Astaga lu siapa sih~" Jongin merengek sendiri dengan wajah yang semakin memerah. Gambaran wajah Sehun melintas seketika membuat nya menggigit bibirnya menahan rasa malu nya.

Tapi sedetik kemudian dia menggelengkan kepalanya membuang jauh-jauh pemikiran yang menurutnya konyol itu.

 ** _To : secretadmirer_**

 ** _Subject : Curiosity_**

 ** _Hi there, my secret admirer!_**

 ** _WHO ARE YOU???_**

Jongin mengirimnya. Semenit kemudian orang misterius itu membalas

'Astaga! Dia sedang online' Jongin menjerit dalam hati

 ** _SA. : How r u?_**

 ** _Jongin : fine. WHO ARE U?_**

 ** _SA. : Don't u remember me_**

 ** _Jongin : Nope. So who r u?_**

 ** _SA. : Guess!_**

 ** _Jongin : No. Just say!_**

 ** _SA. : U lost your sense of your_**

 ** _humour, Jong._**

 ** _Jongin : whatever. I'm bad_**

 ** _mood now_**

 ** _SA : LOL okay I'm Yifan_**

 _Deg_.

Jongin menelan ludahnya kasar. Tentu saja Jongin tau Yifan itu siapa.

 ** _Jongin : gulp. Yifan?_**

 ** _Wu Yifan ?!! Kris??!!!_**

 ** _SA. : Yup, U still remember me_**

 ** _Jongin : 4 God Sake!!_**

 ** _How's about Paris??_**

 ** _SA. : just paris? How about me?_**

 ** _Jongin : Lol. Sorry. So how r u?_**

 ** _SA : good and paris so. Still_**

 ** _same. When u will come to_**

 ** _france?Can't wait to see you_**

 ** _Jongin : Huh. It'll be the most_**

 ** _Impossible dream. Why_**

 ** _don't u get here?_**

 ** _SA. : I Can't.… Busy by college. I got_**

 ** _C- for my paper -,-_**

.

.

.

Jongin mengobrol dengan Yifan selama 2 jam penuh. Wu Yifan atau biasanya dia dipanggil Kris seorang mahasiswa di Universitas terkenal Paris yang dikenal Jongin dari forum situs resmi kumpulan dancer semua genre beberapa bulan lalu. Mereka sama-sama tertarik dalam dunia tari dan sama-sama mengagumi Michael Jackson. Jongin bahkan pernah bermimpi terbang ke Prancis dan menikah dengan Yifan lalu memiliki anak-anak bernama Michael dan Jackson. Tetapi mimpi hanyalah mimpi.

Jongin kemudian tersadar dari dunia mimpinya, buktinya dia berpacaran dengan Sehun. Well bukan berarti Jongin menyukai Yifan untuk menjadi kekasih. Kalau sudah mempunyai kesamaan dengan orang pasti menyenangkan. Ada yang bisa dibicarakan setiap bertemu bukannya berdiam diri seolah tak kenal

Menurut Jongin, Yifan sangat baik dan penyabar, setidak nya itu kesan yang ditangkap Jongin dari kata-kata Yifan.

Seseorang yang jelas-jelas perhatian pada Jongin. Seseorang yang tak pernah Jongin lihat wajahnya, yang berada di belahan dunia lain, yang samasekali bukan siapa-siapa nya, perhatian pada Jongin.

Sehun yang dia lihat setiap hari, yang satu sekolah dengannya dan yang adalah PACAR Jongin, tidak pernah terlihat duduk bersama dengannya

'Begini amat dah nasib hubungan gua' batin Jongin sendu sambil menatap kosong layar laptopnya yang masih menampilkan chatting nya dengan Yifan.

Memikirkan hal itu membuat Jongin jadi haus setengah mati.

Dengan lesu Jongin menyeret kakinya turun menuju dapur untuk membuat segelas susu coklat. Susu coklat merupakan jurus ampuh Jongin menghilangkan penatnya.

Baru saja Jongin keluar dari kamarnya namja tan itu berpapasan dengan Sehun. Ternyata kekasih tampannya itu sudah mau pulang. Tiba-tiba rasa nyeri kembali menyerang hati Jongin. Makin sakit ketika melihat Sehun menatapnya datar.

Jongin berusaha menguatkan hati nya untuk melewati Sehun dan menuju tangga. Jongin benar-benar tak sanggup berhadapan dengan Sehun sekarang.

"Jong" Jongin sedikit tertegun mendengarnya sehingga reflek menghentikan langkahnya.

Sehun memanggilnya .

Sesuatu yang tak pernah dilakukannya pada Jongin. Yah mungkin pernah namun memang tak ada maknanya. Perlahan Jongin menolehkan kepalanya pada Sehun.

"Hm...?" Jongin hanya sanggup bergumam. Karena dia yakin kalau dia mengeluarkan kata maka air matanya juga akan ikut keluar. Terkadang Jongin membenci sifat sensitif nya, membuat dia terlihat sangat cengeng padahal dia juga seorang pria.

"Lo marah yah?" Tanya Sehun dengan nada yang sangat manis

'Ya Tuhan! Sehun kenapa imut sekali sih! Gimana gua bisa ngambek coba??!!'

Jerit Jongin dalam hati. Jongin makin membenci dirinya sendiri.

Sehun menatap Jongin bingung. Sebenarnya Jongin tak ingin terlihat lemah di depan Sehun. Namun apa boleh buat, Jongin menyadari dirinya memang lemah

Dan Jelek.

Dan tak punya kelebihan apapun.

"Jong, maafin gua, ya" Ucap Sehun kemudian perlahan mendekati Jongin. Wajah tampan itu terlihat sangat merasa bersalah.

"Tadi gua emang agak kasar. Tapi gua... "

"Gua cuma gak suka lo ngomong yang macem-macem kayak tadi"

Jongin makin terisak. Sehun tidak mengerti, bukan dia yang ditangisi Jongin tapi Jongin menangisi dirinya sendiri. Jongin merasa sangat payah, sedangkan Sehun masih menatap Jongin dengan perasaan makin bersalah, namun dia hanya menatap dan membiarkan Jongin menangis 5 menit kedepan.

Setelah merasa cukup Sehun kemudian memegang dagu Jongin dan mengangkat wajah namja Tan itu sambil memberikan senyum tampan nya.

"Udah puas nangisnya?" Jongin hanya menatap Sehun kemudian mengangguk kecil.

"Apa sih masalahnya hm?" Sehun kemudian menghapus jejak air mata di pipi Jongin. Jongin hanya terdiam. Sehun tiba-tiba sedikit terpaku menatap bibir penuh Jongin.

 _Greb_

Jongin hampir pingsan. Dia tak pernah secuil pun membayangkan Sehun akan memeluknya seperti ini.

"Apa ini mimpi?" Jongin bergumam namun tak menyadari kalau gumamannya masih terdengar oleh Sehun membuat namja albino itu tersenyum kecil.

"Coba jelasin ke gua" Ucap Sehun lagi membuat Jongin makin membenamkan wajahnya pada pundak Sehun.

"Coba gua cantik kaya Suzy, atau gaul kayak Baekhyun. Coba gua seseksi Ren. Coba gua gak terlahir jelek kayak begini. Pasti elu gak akan malu duduk bareng gua!!" Sahut Jongin nyaris-- atau mungkin sudah -- berteriak. Jantung Jongin seperti akan keluar dari rongga dadanya sekarang.

Sehun kemudian menarik Jongin untuk menatapnya. Tatapan Sehun makin terlihat tajam dan tidak suka mendengar kata-kata Jongin.

"Dengerin gua Kim Jongin, kalo elu kayak Suzy atau Ren gua gak bakal pernah mau pacaran sama lo" desis Sehun. Jongin hanya menatap Sehun dengan mata yang berair. Jongin nyaris tak percaya dengan kata-kata Sehun

"Lagian... "

"Emang gua gak pernah duduk sama lo yah?" kali ini nadanya mulai melembut dan hanya dibalas gelengan oleh Jongin

"Hunnie cuma duduk bareng Chanyeol"

"Yah itukan karena lo juga selalu duduk sama Baekhyun. Entar gua cengo dong ngeliatin kalian ngobrol hal yang gak gua ngerti"

Hati Jongin mencelos seketika. Dia merasa bersalah sudah berpikir macam-macam tentang Sehun

"O-oh gitu, gua kira... "

"Enggak usah mikir macem-macem" Sehun memotong omongan Jongin lalu Melepaskan pelukan mereka dan mengusap kepala Jongin

"Gua pulang dulu yah" Sehun sudah akan bergerak untuk pergi

"Hun, tunggu!" Seru Jongin sambil menahan lengan Sehun membuat Sabun segera berbalik.

"Lo besok mau ngapain?"

"Gua latihan basket besok, kenapa? "

"Ng.. Gimana besok kita umm... Nonton?" Jongin seketika menundukan kepalanya dan memaki dirinya sendiri dalam hati karena mengajak Sehun nonton.

Sedangkan Sehun tidak tampak terkejut malah terlihat sibuk berpikir.

"Emang gua gak pernah ngajak elu nonton yah?" Tanya Sehun dengan polosnya membuat Jongin mati-matian berusaha untuk tidak mengumpat dan hanya menggeleng kan kepalanya.

Sehun benar-benar.

"Ya udah. Jam berapa? Abis gua latihan aja yah? Gua jemput besok. Oke?"

Jongin mengangguk cepat dan Sehun hanya tersenyum. Melambaikan tangan lalu pergi.

'GUA BAKAL NONTON SAMA SEHUN!!!.. KIM JONG IN BAKAL NONTON BARENG COWOK PALING CAKEP SEDUNIA' batin Jongin

Jongin melompat-lompat kecil sambil berteriak yes berulang kali.

Wu Yifan dan anak-anak khayalan nya segera menghilang begitu saja dari benak Jongin.

.

.

.

.

tbc

maap gua update telat banget. udah mau tahun baru gua super duper sibuk. dan besok mungkin gua gak bisa update soalnya bakal sibuk buat ibadah tahun baru. silahkan caci maki author abal tak berguna ini. Gua harus atur kado, atur pemuda dan remaja plus atur anak sekolah minggu jadi bakal sibuk banget.

sebagai gantinya tanggal 1 malam bakal gua up panjaaaaaaang banget sampe elu semua gumoh.. gua Kasih spoiler chap depan Jongin bakal sakit gara-gara Sehun hohoho.. yang minta Sehun POV bakal gua pertimbangkan...oke terakhir gua mau ucapin duluan HAPPY NEW YEAR SEMOGA DI AWAL TAHUN NANTI SEMUA KEBAIKAN DAN BERKAT SELALU MEMEMENUHI KEHIDUPAN READERS SEKALIAN. AMIIINN

KIMKADEK9488


End file.
